


Something More [The Better View]

by Malliday



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, Beach House, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Older Brother Bellamy, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malliday/pseuds/Malliday
Summary: He was myth. Someone she had only heard about in Octavia's stories from her childhood.When he decided to move back to the states, it only seemed to make sense that he would stay with Octavia in her new house.With her best friends.Based on that window pic that temporarily brought the Bellarke fandom back to life.





	Something More [The Better View]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Here it is, as promised.
> 
> If you follow me on Twitter, you know that when Eliza posted that pic of her and Bob, I said that I had been inspired to write a new Bellarke one shot.
> 
> I present to you said one shot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this totally random mini-fic and brief interlude from A Greater Pursuit!
> 
> See you on the flip slide ;)

**The pic that inspired the fic:**

****

 

 

**Something More [The Better View]**

 

Waiting anxiously outside of her professor’s office, Clarke tapped her foot up and down on the ground beneath her feet.

 

Why was it taking so long? Did they really have that much to discuss and deliberate?

 

What if she didn’t pass?

 

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she flipped it over to see who was calling. When she saw “Your Best Bitch” flash across the screen, she instantly picked up.

 

“They’re still talking, O. It’s been at _least_ 20 minutes. I’ve definitely failed and I’m not going to get to graduate.”

 

“You’re ridiculous, Griffin. They have to supply feedback on your final presentation, it’s not just a pass/fail situation. After all, it’s a portfolio. Most people would use their final grad portfolios to try and get a job. Therefore, feedback.” Octavia’s dry voice reached her ears through the headset. “You’re just one of the fortunate ones who already _has_ a job post-graduation.”

 

She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. She knew this, but it didn’t stop her from almost biting through her bottom lip with worry.

 

“Yeah, well. I’m going to need them to speed this process along so we can go out tonight. I need to celebrate and luxuriate in the knowledge that I am free to graduate.” She mumbled, her fingers picking apart the seam of her dress.

 

“Which is why I’m calling you. Where we headed? Becca’s? Shadow Valley?” Octavia asked, seemingly distracted by whatever was happening on the other side of the phone.

 

“I don’t particularly care, ask Raven.” She was still looking at the ceiling, anxiously waiting for the sound of her professor’s door to open.

 

Octavia sighed.

 

“What? Is that bad? Raven will have an opinion, I promise.” Clarke said quickly. Octavia’s temper and mood changes were legendary.

 

“No, it’s not that. Bell just texted me. He’s not going to get here until the day of graduation. I’m just a little upset. I really wanted him to be here early enough to meet all of my friends.”

 

Clarke suddenly understood.

 

Octavia’s big brother, Bellamy (What the fuck kind of name was that?), had been out of the country for the entirety of the time Clarke had known her. He was studying at Oxford (Seriously), getting his Master’s in history. He had finished his degree and was moving back home, just in time to watch his little sister graduate from her undergrad program at NYU.

 

But apparently not early enough.

 

“It’s okay, O. At least he’s going to be home in time for the actual ceremony.” She tried to console her friend.

 

“Yeah, I know. Still. Now it’s going to be more awkward at the post-graduation party.”

 

Clarke laughed lightly. “It’s not going to be awkward. We will all be very friendly to your nerdy older brother, don’t worry.”

 

Octavia snorted through the phone. “Fine. Whatever you say. I’m sticking him with you because Lord knows Raven won’t actually be able to contain herself with the ass-hattery.”

 

Clarke smiled. “Fine. I’ll be the very best hostess. Promise.”

 

Suddenly, the door in front of her began to open and Clarke spoke quickly and quietly.

 

“I have to go, I’ll call you back.”

 

She hung up the phone and stood up just in time as her professor walked out.

 

“Clarke! We’re ready for you.” The woman greeted with a broad smile and suddenly Clarke felt much better about her graduation chances.

  


* * *

  
  


“Cheers!” The girls yelled in unison, holding up their pints and giggling when the frothy liquid spilled over the sides of the glass.

 

“Here’s to adulthood!” Octavia continued, immediately chugging down a large swig of her beer.

 

“You know.” Clarke started, staring at the liquid that was nearing the edge of the top of the glass. “I hope adulthood really is as awesome as we think it’s going to be.”

 

Raven laughed. “Oh, it’s going to be terrible, for sure.” She flagged down a passing server. “Can we have a basket of hot chips please?”

 

The man nodded and walked toward the bar to place the order.

 

“Well, at least we’re all still going to be together.” Octavia shrugged.

 

The three of them had decided to go in together and rent a house at Long Beach. It was expensive for sure, but it’s where Clarke was able to get a job. A little gallery in the beach town was looking for an assistant director and she just happened to see it pop up on the arts jobs website for New York.

 

Octavia and Raven hadn’t really thought at all about what they were planning to do post-graduation, but a cozy beachside town seemed like a good place to go. They quickly realized that if they were going to set up shop there, they would have to go in on a place together.

 

“True.” Raven nodded, holding up her glass once more. “And cheers to that as well!”

 

The other two girls giggled and clinked their glasses in acknowledgment.

 

Clarke took a sip before resting her glass on the table. Looking up, she saw Octavia nervously play with the rim of her glass.

 

“So.” Octavia started and Clarke eyed her curiously. “On that note. I have a proposition.”

 

The other two girls gave their friend their full attention at that, as nervous was not an emotion Octavia let shine through very often.

 

“What did you do?” Clarke questioned bluntly, her dryness cutting through the awkward silence.

 

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Well, you know how we have a fourth bedroom?”

 

Both girls nodded, seeing where this was going a mile away.

 

“Well, I was just thinking that we could potentially seek to fill that space. Since, you know it would cut back on our rent even more.” Octavia was looking anywhere but at the other two.

 

“Okay. Yes, I see where that would be a good thing, so why do you look so nervous?”

 

Octavia sighed. “Well.. There was a reason why I wanted the two of you to meet Bellamy earlier.”

 

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Your brother? You want to live in the same house as your brother?”

 

Octavia tutted irritably.

 

“I don’t necessarily want my brother all up in my business, but he’s been in England for years and doesn’t have a place to stay in the interim between his finding a job in a more permanent location.” She looked up at both of her friends worriedly. “You’re not upset are you? Like. I mean is it okay that I invited him to live with us?”

 

Clarke and Raven looked at one another in amusement, seemingly coming to a consensus without words.

 

“Of course we’re not mad, O.” Clarke consoled her friend. “But I definitely didn’t see this one coming. He’s not going to take over the couch and make us watch documentaries every night, is he?”

 

Octavia burst out laughing. “Actually, he might. So, if you’re not a fan of documentaries, you might want to invest in a good television for your room.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“Great. Just what I need. Living in a house with an old man.” She took another sip of her beer and leaned back against her chair in a slump. “He better at least be able to cook.”

 

Octavia grinned. “No worries there. He practically raised me, remember?”

 

Clarke smiled softly, remembering all of the stories she had heard from Octavia.

 

Honestly, for as much a hard time as she gave Octavia, her brother seemed like a saint. Surely it wouldn’t kill her to live with the same person who made Octavia who she was. She _was_ one of her best friends, after all.

 

“Fine. He’s in.” Clarke shrugged her shoulder. “But if he starts correcting all of my historical dramas, I’m voting him off the island.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


“Gales, Landon.” The speak announced and the aforementioned guy walked up the stairs to the stage, shook the hand of the dean and took his picture before exiting on the other side.

 

She quickly fluffed out her hair that she had actually taken the time to curl for this occasion. She pulled the long strands over her shoulders, trying without a mirror to make herself look as presentable as possible.

 

“Griffin, Clarke.”

 

Screams from Octavia and Raven immediately broke out from their places in the audience and she grinned. The two of them had their ceremony earlier in the day and Clarke had, unfortunately, been forced to watch from her phone on the live stream, as she was required to be signed in for her own ceremony at the same time as theirs.

 

She silently cheered as she made it to the dean without falling. She shook his (Kind of grossly sweaty) hand and turned to smile at the camera.

 

She didn’t start breathing again until she made it to the bottom of the second staircase and looked up to see her best friends standing in the crowd with the rest of the group, waving signs with her name on it.

 

Biting her lip, she suddenly felt incredibly guilty that she hadn’t been able to attend theirs, but she knew Monty, Jasper, and Harper had cheered just as loudly for them.

 

She retreated to her seat and waited patiently for the rest of the pomp and circumstance to come to a close. Luckily, the conferring of degrees was at the end of the program and in no time, she was on her way out the door.

 

Looking through the crowd of people, she tried to locate her group of friends to no avail, so she kept walking and sent them a text telling them where to meet her in the parking lot.

 

Once she made it to the picnic tables by the math building, she sat and played with her phone.

 

“WOOO, GRIFF IS A AN ALUMNUS!” Octavia and Raven were jogging up to where she was sitting, still sweating in her gown, even if she had unzipped it.

 

“Welcome to the club!” Octavia grinned.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“You’ve been one for approximately two hours.” She said in exasperation.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Hold on, let me flag down everyone else.” Octavia stood and whistled loudly to a group that had just exited, led by Monty and Jasper.

 

“Clarke-y poo!” They skipped across the lawn and hugged her tightly from both sides.

 

She huffed exaggeratedly. “Harper. Control your geeks.”

 

Harper, who was walking up then, shrugged. “There’s no controlling those two.”

 

“Clarke! Honey!” She heard from behind them and turned to see her parents trailing out of the building, her mother waving wildly in the air.

 

“Mom!” She ran up to her mom and hugged her tightly.

 

Her mother chuckled and she could feel her dad pat her on the back.

 

“We’re so proud of you, sweetheart.” Her dad said, pulling her in closely for a hug.

 

“Thanks, dad.” She looked to his right and saw Alie hooked firmly around his arm. “How are you, Alie?” She asked politely.

 

“I’m great, thanks, Clarke. Although, I should be the one asking you that.” The woman chuckled. “I remember all too well how nervous I was walking across stage when I graduated all those years ago.”

 

Clarke laughed. “Yeah, it was nerve-wracking, but I survived.” She turned to her mom, looking over her shoulder. “Where’s Marcus?”

 

Abby smiled and stroked Clarke’s face. “He wanted to be here sweetie, but he was called in for a last minute heart surgery.”

 

Clarke nodded in understanding. “It’s okay. Just tell him he better send me a big check.”

 

They all burst out laughing and Clarke grinned.

 

“Well, honey, we will see you at the restaurant. We’re going to get there a little early to make sure our reservation is still intact.” Her mother leaned forward and kissed her on each cheek.

 

“Okay, mom. Love you guys.” She hugged her mother and then her father and Alie before they turned and chatted as they walked toward their cars.

 

“What a dork.” She heard Octavia huff behind her.

 

She turned and saw her typing away at her phone screen.

 

“Who’s a dork?” She asked.

 

Octavia looked up, grinning. “My brother. He went back to the apartment to grab something and he’s supposed to meet us here before we go to the celebration, but he is having trouble finding the math building.” She continued typing away before glancing back up at Clarke. “Don’t forget your promise to me.”

 

Clarke sighed. “Make your brother feel welcome, got it. I shall not renege on my agreement.

 

Octavia giggled and suddenly stood up straighter.

 

“Bell! Over here!” She called behind Clarke.

 

Clarke turned around, looking in the direction she had yelled, only to be confronted by the view of a man struggling to make his way through the crowd of people.

 

He was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Like an actual God damn Greek god come to life. Dark, curly hair, tan skin, and a smile so bright that she honestly thought she might be blinded by its brilliance.

 

“Octavia.” She whispered, leaning in to her friend.

 

“Hm?” Her friend asked absently, still waving at the man in question.

 

“Why is that male model walking in our direction?”

 

Her friend burst into laughter at that, doubling over in her stance. Clarke jerked her elbow into her side.

 

“Stop that!”

 

Octavia stood up straighter, but kept laughing.

 

“I can’t believe you just said that. Wait until he hears!”

 

Clarke turned suddenly to her friend and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder, turning her about face.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Clarke gasped.

 

Octavia was still smiling.

 

“Okay, okay, whatever you say. Just know, that one day, this is going to make a _great_ story at parties.” She winked in Clarke’s direction and turned back toward her brother. “Bell!” She ran and jumped into his arms and Clarke could see the tendons in his forearms raise as he held her to him and spun her around in circles.

 

Sitting her down on the ground once more, his hand came up and ruffled her hair.

 

“Have I mentioned yet today how proud I am of you?” The beautiful man asked Octavia.

 

She glared at him playfully. “Only 50 times.” She shook her head and turned to gesture to each of her friends. “Bellamy this is Raven, Monty, Harper, Jasper, and Clarke.”

 

Bellamy nodded to each of them in turn, finally coming to a rest on Clarke. His eyes found hers and Clarke could have sworn she stopped breathing for an entire minute as she lost herself in his dark gaze.

 

“Clarke?” She vaguely heard Octavia say.

 

“Huh?” She finally registered her best friend speaking to her.

 

She looked over at Octavia who was staring at her in amusement.

 

“The restaurant. We should go. Is it okay if Bellamy rides with you? I already told the rest of the crew they could catch a ride with me.”

 

Clarke looked back at the man in question who, for his part, was still looking at her, his gaze dark and his lips twisted into a playful smile.

 

“Um, sure.” She almost stuttered.

 

She knew this had been the plan from the get-go. Clarke would give Bellamy a ride, she would keep him company, make sure he didn’t feel awkward with the friend group…

 

But that was back when Clarke knew Bellamy as Octavia’s dorky older brother. Back before she knew he was actually the human equivalent of Adonis.

 

“Awesome!” Octavia said cheerfully, who was either choosing to ignore or was genuinely oblivious to the looks her brother and best friend were sending to one another. “We’ll see you there!”

 

She led the rest of the group away and left Clarke gaping after her, now utterly alone with her brother.

 

“She’s less than subtle, isn’t she?” A deep voice questioned.

 

She looked up to see Bellamy watching his sister walk away with a fond smile on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked nervously.

 

Bellamy’s deep chuckle did unsightly things to her insides as he rounded to face her once more.

 

“Octavia. She obviously left you in charge of the Bellamy brigade. ‘Make sure Bellamy feels comfortable, talk to Bellamy so he doesn’t feel like an outsider.’”

 

She blushed slightly at how right he was and this only caused him to laugh more.

 

He stepped forward then, a few steps, when he raised his hand in greeting.

 

“Allow me to formally introduce myself.” She shook his hand. “Bellamy Blake.”

 

Clarke smiled slightly. “Clarke Griffin.”

 

He was grinning roguishly now, eyeing her up and down.

 

“Well, Clarke Griffin, I’m glad that if my sister had to pick someone to babysit me, it was you.”

 

Her blush deepened.

 

“You say that now. But once you discover my love for dramatic, yet deeply unsettling, historically inaccurate television dramas, you’ll take that back.”

 

The laugh he let out took over his entire face and that same blinding smile was back, causing her heart to sit up and flutter in her chest.

 

“Maybe.” He said lightly, shrugging one shoulder. “Or maybe I’ll find some more accurate film and television representations to convert you to.”

 

She snorted. “Good luck with that one. I’ve never found a documentary I cared for.”

 

Bellamy raised a hand to his heart and squinted like she had physically caused him pain.

 

“Ouch. I think I’ll have to change that.” He swept his arm to the side, asking for her to lead their way to the car. “Although, for the record, I wasn’t referring to only non-fictional programming.”

 

She looked over her shoulder at him as he followed her to the car and grinned.

 

“We’ll see, Blake. I’m always open to new possibilities.”

 

She kept walking and almost thought she imagined his soft reply.

 

“Good to know.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dinner after graduation was everything one would expect it to be - Filled with laughter and hopeful talk of the future.

 

“So. Long Beach, Clarke? That’s exciting!” Alie had brought up the subject first and the girls had been more than happy to gush about how excited they were.

 

“It is!” Octavia answered. “Especially now that Bellamy will be there!” Bellamy had almost spat out his drink and for a second Clarke thought maybe Octavia hadn’t really run it by him at all.

 

“Oh! Bellamy is joining you?” Clarke’s father had continued the conversation.

 

“Uh. Yeah, I guess I am.” Bellamy smiled slightly, suddenly and inexplicably turning to glance in Clarke’s direction.

 

And that had been that.

 

Bellamy hadn’t needed a babysitter after all. He was a natural conversationalist, especially with Clarke’s dad. They were talking all about some new book written by some guy in international politics and Clarke couldn’t help but smile affectionately at her dad. He was always one to include everyone in conversation.

 

That evening after dinner, before they parted ways, Octavia and Bellamy said their goodbyes on the sidewalk. Apparently Bellamy was headed back to England to finish packing up his belongings. The girls didn’t have access to the new rental house for two weeks anyways.

 

“I’ll see you in two weeks, big bro. No worries.” Octavia said, punching Bellamy lightly in the shoulder.

 

He shook his head and turned slightly toward Clarke and Raven.

 

“Uh, thanks by the way. For letting me stay with you guys until I find something more permanent.” He clarified.

 

“Of course you can stay with us, Older Blake. As long as you need. Lord knows we need someone to cook.” Raven offered with a shrug.

 

Clarke snorted and Bellamy turned his attention to her.

 

“And you? You’re okay with this too?” He asked with a small smile.

 

Clarke willed herself not to blush as she responded.

 

“Oh, of course. You’re welcome anytime.” She smiled. “Just make sure to bring at least one streaming service subscription with you.”

 

Bellamy laughed out loud.

 

“Now I see why you offered the extra room.” He said to his sister, reaching out and pulling her in for a hug.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now go get your shit so you can come home for good.” She pulled away. “And be careful, kay?”

 

Clarke rarely heard Octavia say something in a serious tone, but she knew at that moment that Octavia was genuinely worried about her brother.

 

“I’ll be alright, O. I travel all the time.” He smiled down at her and waved at the Uber car that had just pulled up to the curb. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

Octavia nodded and wiped away a tear underneath her eyelashes.

 

“You guys too.” Bellamy nodded at Raven and then turned to Clarke as well, winking in her direction. “Be safe.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

Just as quickly as Bellamy Blake had entered her life and made her question the aesthetic possibilities of highly intelligent people, he left, and Clarke was left waiting for him to return.

  


* * *

  
  


Over the next two weeks, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were always busy. Whether it was packing up their belongings or making additional preparations for their move to the coast, they rarely had down time.

 

Which is why it was shear happenstance that Clarke even sat down one afternoon a few days later and decided to check her Instagram.

 

She hadn’t really posted anything in a while, but she had a moment to breathe, so she thought she would peruse what everyone else was up to post-graduation.

 

The shock came when the little follower notification popped up at the bottom of her screen. She kept her profile private simply because she didn’t want to worry about her ex-girlfriend stalking her from afar (She was exactly the type to do that), so when she opened her requests and saw Bellamy’s name, her heart immediately took off in her chest.

 

She pressed accept so quickly, she didn’t even stop to wonder how long the request had been sitting there unanswered.

 

Tapping over to his profile, she stalked him for a solid twenty minutes (Okay, so maybe she was that type too) and took special care not to like any pictures from years back.

 

She smiled at the variety of snaps, his smile a constant in all of them. Strangely, there didn’t seem to be any pictures of past girlfriends on his profile. But there were lots of pictures of Octavia.

 

She supposed that could just mean that he liked to keep his private life private or that he didn’t date a lot.

 

Suddenly, she felt bad for even thinking that he was into girls in the first place. Or even _only_ into girls. Maybe he was gay. Or bisexual.

 

She bit down on her lip.

 

Either way, she found herself curious to find out.

 

Octavia was in her room in their shared apartment so she walked to her doorway and tried for casual as she leaned against the door jamb.

 

Her friend looked up at her from her place lounging on her bed and pulled her earbuds from her ears.

 

“What’s up?” She asked, staring at Clarke curiously.

 

She supposed she was fidgeting just a little bit, but she was trying to think of a way to find out the information she needed without being too obvious.

 

“So um.” She started, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. “We should definitely implement some sort of system in the house for um… relations.”

 

Immediately, Octavia’s eyebrow shot up in interest.

 

“Don’t we already have one of those? We’ve been living together for two years now.”

 

Okay, so she had her there.

 

“Yeah, I know, I just.” She paused. How did she ask this? “We’ve never lived with Bellamy. Or Raven! We should, you know, set some ground rules. I don’t really know what either of their relation habits are.”

 

Octavia fully sat up at that, staring at Clarke curiously.

 

“Well. We know Raven. She usually goes to the other person’s place so she can escape quickly the next morning.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “And Bellamy doesn’t really _do_ relations. Unless he’s in a relationship. I’m sure he would be very considerate though.”

 

Clarke’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. Octavia had successfully answered her question without providing the answer she had _really_ wanted.

 

“Right. Okay, then.” She turned and swiftly walked back to her room defeated.

 

She would just have to find out some other way.

  


* * *

  
  


In the time between her accepting Bellamy’s follower request and their moving into the house, Clarke had the opportunity to like at least two posts from Bellamy.

 

One was a picture of him and one of his professors and another was a “Goodbye to England” post of him in front of Big Ben.

 

He looked ridiculously handsome in both.

 

She was trying her hardest not to think about what it was going to be like living with such a good looking guy on a daily basis, but images of Bellamy shirtless and walking around the house filled her pre-sleep thoughts before she could stop them.

 

Now, she was standing in the middle of her new bedroom, eyeing the windows with more than necessary aggression, trying to decide what color curtains would best work with her walls.

 

“I would go with something light” She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice behind her.

 

She swung around to see the very object of her fantasies leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed and smirk firmly in place.

 

“Bellamy” She breathed out. “You’re either going to have to start announcing yourself or wearing bells.”

 

Bellamy chuckled and pushed off the door, walking further into the room. He looked around at all the mementos she had displayed, paying special attention to the photo collage on the wall behind her door.

 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think bells would really go with my look, you know?” He walked up to a picture of her and her parents (When they were still happily together) together at Disney World when she was a kid. She was in her very best Princess Aurora costume, crown in place, with the actual princess right beside her. “Well, look at that. Weren’t you just a little Princess?” He smiled and looked at her over his shoulder, pointing toward the photo with a nod.

 

She chuckled self-consciously, rubbing her arm.

 

“Well, you know, eight year old dreams.” She smiled as he turned around.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it’s still an accurate description.” He smiled a genuine smile and Clarke knew he didn’t mean it maliciously.

 

“What gives you that impression? The blonde hair and blue eyes? Because I assure you, my behavior is most uncouth for royalty.”

 

Bellamy’s smile never wavered as he stepped closer.

 

“I’m sure it is, Princess, but you can’t fool me.” He pulled on the hair that had fallen out of her bun and was laying over her shoulder. “I’m sure underneath all that uncouth behavior, you’re dying to luxuriate in a bubble bath with a knight at your every beck and call.”

 

She grinned. “I guess that would depend on the knight.”

 

Bellamy opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the dry voice of his sister.

 

“Seriously? You come home from _England_ and the first person you talk to _isn’t_ your sister?”

 

He turned quickly to see Octavia standing outside the door with her arms crossed and he moved to wrap his arms around her.

 

“I looked for you, but you weren’t anywhere to be found.” He pulled back to look at Clarke. “Clarke here was the only person around. I thought I would at least try and make friends with the people I’m going to be living with.”

 

Clarke internally cringed at the word “friend.” And here she thought their playful banter had been flirting.

 

Guess not.

 

“Whatever, ass. I see how it is.” Octavia rolled her eyes and pushed him away. “Now, let’s go bring all your shit in so you can make me pancakes.”

 

“It’s 2 in the afternoon, O.” Bellamy shook his head as he followed her out the door.

 

“So? I haven’t had your blueberry pancakes in _years._ I’ll have pancakes any damn time I wish.”

 

Clarke chuckled and shook her head as well, following them toward Bellamy’s truck.

  


* * *

  
  


The first few weeks living with the girls and Bellamy were definitely an experience in learning the ins and outs of new roommates.

 

Octavia had been right of course, no one was inconsiderate of anyone else, but everyone had little habits that each of them was picking up on right away.

 

Clarke left her shoes wherever she took them off in the house, which turned out to be a problem for Bellamy and Raven, who weren’t used to it.

 

“Princess.” A very angry voice said heatedly from the kitchen.

 

Clarke looked up, confused, from her laptop at Bellamy who was rounding the corner into the living room and holding up her heels from that day.

 

“Oh.” She at least had the grace to look admonished. “Sorry. Won’t happen again.”

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“Don’t lie, Princess, it doesn’t become you.”

 

She glared at his retreating back.

 

Bellamy would leave things streaming in his bedroom, long after he had stopped watching or listening to them. This was definitely a problem in a big house where internet bandwidth was already spread thin.

 

“What the fuck?” Clarke almost beat her laptop against the table. Her Google Doc kept going in and out of network connection. There was no one else home and there definitely should be an issue with connection.

 

After walking around the entire house, she found that not only had Bellamy left some Netflix show streaming, but the Google Home Hub in his bathroom was playing music from his shower earlier that day.

 

Clarke turned both of them off and left a Post-It on the middle of his bedspread that said “Turn of your shit when you leave, asshole. :)”

 

She hoped the smiley face negated the angry words.

 

When Bellamy got home later that day, he showed up in her doorway, brandishing the Post-It with a grimace.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

 

Clarke glared at him.

 

“Don’t let it happen again, Blake, or I’ll have to find a new knight.”

 

He grinned boyishly at that.

 

“You wouldn’t dare, Princess.”

 

He left and Clarke knew he was right.

  


* * *

  


It all started one afternoon while Clarke was trying to escape Raven’s bad habit - AKA listening to music far too loudly on the other side of the bedroom wall.

 

Clarke was searching for a place of refuge when she ended up as far away from Raven as possible - The basement.

 

They were lucky in that their basement was pretty large and actually finished. It was part of the reason why the ended up going for the bigger house instead of a three bedroom (Before they had Bellamy, of course).

 

However, due to everyone’s busy schedules and limited budgets, they hadn’t furnished it yet, so the unused space sat empty and quiet - Perfect for Clarke’s escape.

 

Looking out the three windows on the one wall of the room, she realized that even though it was a little dark down there, the one wall was actually pretty soothing to look out. You could see the driveway and the greenery beside it that wrapped around to the back of the house. And if you looked just between the trees, you could see the house across the street and the beach behind it.

 

Without furniture, Clarke was left to sit in the window sill, opening the window a little for some fresh air. She could hear the waves crash into the shore just across the street. They tried to make it out to the beach at least once a week, but it was harder than you could imagine when you were either job-hunting or trying to stay above water at a new one.

 

And that was how it began.

 

Most days, Clarke would sneak to the basement for some solitude in the afternoons after work. At first it was to get some things done for her job, but then it became just for relaxation.

 

She would open the window wide and sit completely inside the track, watching the waves of the ocean crash repeatedly onto the shore. Sometimes she would bring a book and other times, she would just sit there and watch.

 

She could almost understand the appeal of meditation as she practiced deep breathing, sitting there in the window.

 

It was there that Bellamy found her.

 

She had been coming to the basement for about three weeks, and she supposed she should have realized her hiding spot could only last for so long.

 

Especially when Bellamy was determined to get on to her about her damn shoes.

 

“There you are.”

 

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his soft voice in the stillness of the basement.

 

When she looked up, he was standing at the bottom of the steps, shoes in hand, staring at her curiously.

 

She straightened self-consciously, her bubble of solitude burst.

 

“Here I am.” She smiled slightly. “Come to yell at me for my vices?”

 

He smirked and lay the shoes on the floor, away from the stairs where anyone might trip over them.

 

“I did, actually, but seeing as you look like you’re trying to hide from the world, maybe I’ll refrain just this once.”

 

She chuckled as he walked closer.

 

“You know, you talk like you're a character in a BBC show.”

 

He snorted out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, well, you just used the word ‘vices’ in a sentence, so I don’t think you have a lot of room to talk, Princess.”

 

She smiled, watching as he approached the windows as well.

 

“So, this is where you’ve been disappearing to.” He gestured to the three windows and walked up to the third one, the furthest away from her own. “Smart, really. Although, you had to know it wouldn’t last forever.”

 

She nodded and looked back toward the outside, breathing in the salty air.

 

“Yeah, I did.” They had made plans to save up money every month and then combine their resources in the summer to furnish the basement. It was April, so summer was fast approaching. “But it seemed to be a good, current option to get away from the heavy death metal screeching through my walls.”

 

Bellamy laughed as he fiddled with the clasp of the third window, opening it and lifting himself into the sill. He didn’t fit completely in the window like she did, so he propped his knee up on the ledge and leaned back, looking comfortable considering his size.

 

“That’s understandable, I guess.” He inhaled deeply. “But you’re definitely on to something. This is a nice place to decompress.”

 

And so every day, she and Bellamy would decompress together. They would take their spots in their respective windows, sometimes talking, sometimes not speaking at all.

 

It was nice, she thought. Being in the company of someone else who knew, without words, what kind of company you needed at that moment.

 

Bellamy didn’t feel the need to speak endlessly about nothing just to feel the empty void like Octavia did. He knew when she needed to just _be._

 

“What are you reading?” He asked one particular afternoon. He was facing her today. Usually, they both faced the same direction, looking out toward the ocean, but more and more lately, he had taken to turning around in the window, staring in the opposite direction.

 

Almost as if he were looking at her instead.

 

“Um.” She held the book a little closer, flashing him the cover. “It’s actually Michelle Obama’s new book.”

 

Looking closer, he nodded, apparently having seen the picture of the former first lady on the cover.

 

“Any good?” He seemed genuinely curious for her answer and so she supplied it.

 

“Yeah, so far. It just got to the point where she meets Barack Obama.” She smiled. “She didn’t much care for him, at first.”

 

Bellamy grinned. “Oh really? How did they end up getting together?”

 

Clarke shrugged, looking up from her book. “He asked.”

 

Bellamy looked confused.

 

“She said no.” Clarke clarified and he burst out laughing. “But he just kept asking. He knew they would be good together, if she would just give them a chance. That she could be his _something more._ And he was right.”

 

He looked at her curiously, pondering something.

 

“Seems like a guy who knew who he wanted.” He said finally.

 

She smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. Although, I don’t think there are a lot of those anymore.” She shrugged and went back to her reading.

 

She had read another sentence or two when he spoke again.

 

“I think you would be surprised, Princess.”

 

She looked up at him, only to find him peering toward the sea once more.

  


* * *

  
  
  


She did eventually end up finding out that he was attracted to women, at least.

 

One rainy afternoon, they had to leave the windows closed, so they sat on the floor in front of the windows instead. Bellamy had come downstairs with his coffee in hand and placed in on the floor to unload his laptop from his bag.

 

Clarke glanced up at the sound of him sitting down and found herself distracted by his coffee.

 

“Got a hot date?” She asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering as she pointed at the cup where the name Kelly was written, along with a phone number.

 

Bellamy’s brows furrowed as he looked down at what she was referring to before he started laughing.

 

“Ah, no.” He continued rifling through his bag. “I actually didn’t even realize that was there, but I don’t think Kelly is exactly my type.”

 

In that moment, Clarke had been sure of the answer to her question.

 

“Oh.” She nodded. “Too old? Too young?” She hedged, trying to get more information.

 

Bellamy paused in his search and looked up at her.

 

“Actually, too male.”

 

Clarke’s eyes went wide. “Huh?”

 

“Kelly is a man, Princess. And while some of my best friends are gay, I’m actually not.” He shrugged. “I may pass his number on to Miller, though.”

 

She felt her heart rate pick up at his admission.

 

They continued their routine for several more weeks. Clarke usually getting there first, sitting in the first window and Bellamy following soon after, taking the window on the other end.

 

She learned a lot about Bellamy in that time and he learned a lot about her.

 

He found out that she was bisexual and that she had wanted to work with the visual arts since she was in middle school.

 

She found out that, now that he had graduated, he wanted to be a historian for a museum and that he had been to several interviews over the last couple of weeks.

 

Her heart ached everytime he spoke of his future. She wasn’t sure why at first, but after one quiet afternoon listening to him go on and on about ancient mythology like it was an episode of Game of Thrones, she realized it was because she already missed him.

 

Here she was, opening her heart to this new person in her life when he would be gone soon. Off to who knows where.

 

This was only temporary.

 

And so she slowly closed herself off, refusing to give more of herself to someone who was planning to leave. She and Bellamy could be friends, like he had wanted. But she wouldn’t allow herself to ponder any further on what it would be like to be something more.

  


-

  


One dreary afternoon, Clarke was sitting in her usual spot in the window. It was cloudy outside, as if it were going to rain, but she sat there anyways.

 

Maybe if she sat there, breathing in the fresh air of the afternoon, the rain would hold off and not interrupt her peaceful resting.

 

She heard the sounds of someone coming down the stairs and she turned to see who was making the noise. It wasn’t like Bellamy to be so loud on his descent but it turned out to be him anyways, bounding excitedly down the stairs, a grin on his face.

 

“Guess what, Princess?” He seemed especially happy today and Clarke couldn’t figure out why.

 

“Netflix has announced their plans to create a TV show centered around the Grecian gods?”

 

Bellamy’s face contorted in confusion. “Wait, what? They did?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully. “No, Bellamy, but you told me to guess.”

 

He chuckled, gazing at her across the room.

 

“Don’t get my hopes up like that.”

 

“Are you going to tell me why you came running down the stairs like a three year old?”

 

He held up a piece of paper that she couldn’t see from across the room.

 

“I got a job!”

 

In that second, Clarke’s heart stopped beating altogether.

 

He was leaving. Bellamy would be gone, but for real and not just in her mind. She thought she had prepared herself for this reality, but now that it was here, she couldn’t fathom not seeing him everyday. Not having his company in the afternoons or his feedback on her project at work.

 

She couldn’t imagine it.

 

 _Oh God._ She thought. _What have I done?_

 

She was in love with him.

 

She was in love with him and he was leaving.

 

“Thats-” She gulped down the tears that were threatening to come. “That’s great, Bellamy.”

 

He looked at her oddly, approaching her slowly.

 

“Careful, it almost seems like you’re not really happy for me.” He tried to tease, grinning softly.

 

She was freaking out, trying very hard to keep her emotions at bay.

 

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” She jumped down from her place at the window and moved to leave. She had to escape. She couldn’t let Bellamy see how upset she was.

 

It wasn’t his fault that she was an idiot who let herself fall deeper than she planned.

 

Bellamy moved quickly, standing in front of her and preventing her from moving.

 

“Hey, hey, what’s up?” His hands came up, his left one resting on her waist, his right brushing back the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes - Her attempt to keep him from seeing the redness lining them. “Clarke, why are you crying?”

 

She couldn’t stop the tear from falling down her cheek and Bellamy’s thumb instinctively rose to wipe it away.

 

“Clarke, talk to me. Please.” He whispered, begging her with his lowered voice to speak to him.

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up into his face.

 

His fucking beautiful face. God, this was hard. Why was this so hard? She knew it was coming, damn it.

 

“I-” She hesitated. “I’m just going to miss you, that’s all.” She smiled and winced at the at the shakiness of her voice.

 

Bellamy’s eyes softened in understanding, stepping closer toward her, his hand moving to grip the back of her neck.

 

“Princess.” He breathed out. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

She froze in place, looking from the spot she had found on the ground back to his eyes, confused.

 

“What do you mean? You said you got a job.”

 

He smiled softly.

 

“I got a job _here._ At the Long Beach Historical Museum.”

 

Her heartbeat picked up in her chest as her brain raced to comprehend what he was saying.

 

“Wait. What?”  She breathed out and his hand moved to cup her face.

 

“I’m staying here, you beautiful, crazy woman.”

 

She smiled through her obvious confusion.

 

“You’re staying?” She asked, just to make sure she had heard him correctly.

 

“I’m staying.” His grin was full fledged now and he stepped even closer, bring her almost flush with himself. “Now. Should we talk about why you were having a nervous breakdown?”

 

She rolled her eyes, her arms coming up to rest on his chest, trying to push him away.

 

“I wasn’t having a nervous breakdown, asshat. I was just upset to be losing a friend.”

 

She internally cringed at her own wording. _Friend, my ass._ She thought to herself.

 

Bellamy was still smiling, however, refusing to allow her to push him away. Instead, he brought her closer.

 

“A friend, huh?” He called her out on her own bullshit and she was not happy about it. “Well, what if I don’t want to be friends?”

 

Her angry stare turned to confusion once more, as she considered what he said.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice shaking as her nerves suddenly kicked in once more.

 

“I mean,” He answered, suddenly picking her up and depositing her on the window sill behind her. She gasped out a breath at the movement, her hands moving from his chest to wrap around his neck, holding on for dear life. “That I don’t want to be your friend, Princess.” He stepped into the space between her legs and moved even closer. “Never did.”

 

She was breathing heavily now, still clinging to his neck.

 

“What do you want to be, then?” She asked breathlessly, his mouth moving toward hers, his lips trailing a path lightly from her temple down the side of her face.

 

He pulled away briefly to grin down at her, his hand moving from her waist once more so his thumb could caress her cheek.

 

“I want you to be my _something more,_ Princess.” He moved in then, capturing her lips with his, kissing her firmly and without hesitation.

 

She moaned against his mouth, her eyes rolling backwards behind her eyelids. He tasted even better than she ever could have imagined.

 

His hand that had moved to her cheek returned to her waist, burrowing underneath the hem of her t-shirt to find the warm skin of her lower back.

 

He pressed her closer, his pelvis aligned with her own as she hung barely off the edge of the window sill.

 

Feeling the hardness of his dick against her, she ground herself against him as much as she could, eager to skip to the part where she could feel all of him inside of her.

 

Bellamy chuckled against her mouth, pulling away to look into her eyes sweetly.

 

“Not so fast, Princess.” He moved his kisses to her cheek and then further down, trailing toward her collarbone. He pulled back the collar of her t-shirt to expose the skin there. “I’ve been imagining you in this position for _weeks_ and I’ll be _damned_ if I don’t get to act out every single fantasy.”

 

She groaned, her head falling back against the glass of the window.

 

His hands moved to the hem of her t-shirt once more, gripping the fabric and pulling it up, looking into her eyes, silently asking for permission.

 

She huffed in exasperation, reaching down and pulling the shirt up and off herself.

 

Bellamy grinned again, his mouth returning to her collarbone and moving down to the tops of her breasts, his breath hot against her skin.

 

“Fucking _finally_.” He groaned into her chest, his hand moving behind her to unclasp her bra and remove it from her chest.

 

He abandoned his place on her waist to move his hands upwards, covering her breasts with his hands and lifting them from her chest. His mouth paid attention to her nipples that were hard in spite of the warm, muggy air of the basement.

 

His lips covered them, his tongue bringing them to further peak while his fingers pulled at the one left out.

 

She whimpered at his attentions, rubbing once more against him, wordlessly begging him to concentrate his attentions elsewhere.

 

He chuckled against her, his mouth returning to her lips.

 

“Eager Princess.” He grinned against her lips and she moved quickly, pulling his face closer to hers, kissing him once more, opening her mouth to his tongue.

 

Bellamy took the hint and brought his hand up to the waistband of her sweatpants, tucking his fingers inside her panties and finding her wet and waiting.

 

“ _Very_ eager.” He pulled back long enough to grin before moving his lips back to hers.

 

His fingers ran slowly through her swollen folds, taking his time and covering himself in her slickness before finding her clit and rubbing small, slow circles.

 

Clarke moaned eagerly into his mouth, pushing herself closer to his wandering hand.

 

He obliged her unspoken request and moved to thrust a finger inside of her.

 

Immediately, she detached herself from his mouth and let her head fall back against the window once more, head turned sideways, groaning lowly, her breath fogging up the window behind her.

 

“Shhh. Don’t want to be interrupted, do you?” He whispered quietly, his lips finding her neck once more.

 

She wanted to speak up and tell him that Raven couldn’t hear jack shit over the sound of her music, but she found herself unable to speak at that moment as he had added a second finger and was slowly pumping them in and out, his fingers dragging along the walls of her cunt on their way out.

 

“So good.” He mumbled into her neck. A third finger joined the first two and he picked up his pace, his fingers suddenly angled toward her upper wall, brushing against her G-spot. “Come on, Princess. Come on my fingers.”

 

She cried out and clenched down around him, whimpering as she came down and he pulled out slowly.

 

Quickly, she reached forward and pulled up on his t shirt. He helped her pull it off before he grabbed her and pulled her down from the window, dragging her bottoms down as he went.

 

He stood hastily and turned her around, pushing against her upper back and bending her over so she could grab onto the window.

 

The very same window she had sat in week after week, silently pining over him as he sat a few feet away.

 

Her breathing was coming out in uneven gasps, her head hanging down toward the floor as she listened to the sound of him unzipping his jeans.

 

“Condom?” He asked.

 

“Pill.” She answered. And maybe that was irresponsible, but Bellamy didn’t sleep around and she trusted him more than she ever had anyone.

 

He stepped forward and suddenly she could feel his dick resting against her ass. She pushed back against him, still breathing heavily.

 

“Please.” She begged, her voice sounding broken to her own ears.

 

“Anything for you, Princess.” Was his reply, deep and equally broken.

 

Suddenly, he was pressing inside of her and she almost regretted not getting a look at his dick ahead of time to prepare herself for his size because _damn._

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll go slow.”

 

True to his word, he pressed in slowly, allowing her the opportunity to adjust before he pulled out somewhat and then pushed a little further inside.

 

With each press, he inched further and further and Clarke could swear that she saw stars.

One final thrust later and he was fully inside of her and she whimpered at the fullness.

 

“That’s it.” He pulled completely out before pushing back in, his pace quickening now that she was accustomed to his dick.

 

Soon, she was thrusting back against him, meeting him, and the climb toward completion was escalating quickly.

 

“There’s a good girl. You gonna come on my cock, Princess?”

 

She cried out at the words, the praise doing something to her and causing her pussy to clench down on him in arousal.

 

His right hand reached around, finding her clit, rubbing it back and forth and giving her the push she needed to suddenly find herself flung over the edge of completion.

 

Her orgasm was so intense, she had to close her eyes and stop breathing. The sound of her wetness as it coated Bellamy’s still-moving cock only intensified the feeling. A few thrusts later, he groaned and released inside of her, their combined release slowly dripping out of her opening and down her thigh.

 

He leaned over, his hand holding himself up on the window sill. Both of them still breathing heavily as Bellamy placed a soft kiss on her right shoulder blade, slowly pulling out of her.

 

Once he was standing, she felt his arm come to rest on her waist as he slowly pulled her up and back against his chest, his hand sliding around to rest against her lower stomach.

 

They stood there for a second, just breathing one another in, his chest rising and lowering against her back before she turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest.

 

Looking up into his eyes, she smiled softly and leaned forward to rest her cheek on his hot skin.

 

“Bellamy.” She said, her voice husky.

 

His fingers traced lightly up and down her arm.

 

“Yeah, Princess?” He asked softly, his voice deep and rough.

 

She pondered for a moment before she lifted her head to look at him once again.

 

“I want you to be my something more too.” She said softly, shyly.

 

Bellamy’s face morphed into a pleased grin.

 

“You mean, you’re not going to turn me down multiple times and make me convince you that we could be good together?”

 

She giggled. “No.” Shaking her head, she cupped her hand around the back of his neck. “I know we could be good together. It’s all I’ve thought about for weeks while you creepily stared at me from that stupid window.”

 

His grin didn’t let up and he didn’t bother denying her accusation.

 

“What can I say?” He leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. “You were the better view.”

  


* * *

  


**_Three Years Later_ **

  


“And Clarke turned around and whispered to me: ‘Octavia, why is that male model walking in our direction?’”

 

The crowd of people seated at the round tables around the room burst out laughing at that and Clarke couldn’t help but bow her head, burying her face in her hands.

 

She could hear Bellamy chuckle beside her, his left hand coming up to rest on back in comfort at the embarrassment.

 

“And honestly,” Octavia continued. “It was at that very moment that I knew Clarke and Bellamy were going to find their way to one another. I mean. Anyone who can look at that nerd and think he looks like a model is definitely who he needs in his life.” More laughter. “But seriously, growing up, I looked up to my brother. He raised me. And I never, _ever_ thought I would meet someone that would be good enough for him.” She raised her glass in toast. “I’ve never been more happy to be proven wrong.”

 

Everyone joined her in her toast, including Bellamy and Clarke who were looking at her from their place at the high table.

 

Clarke was beside her, so she stood up and gave her a hug, both of them with watery eyes.

 

Octavia pulled back and turned back to the audience, bringing the microphone to her mouth once more.

 

“Besides, I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

 

More laughter rang out and the audience clapped, cheering loudly for the Maid of Honor’s speech.

 

They all sat back down and Bellamy’s hand immediately found Clarke’s under the table once more, clasped tightly on her knee.

 

Octavia leaned over and looked at the two of them.

 

“Now _that_ ” She started, reaching over to steal a strawberry off Clarke’s plate. “Was a speech.” She winked at the two of them. “Now, if the two of you don’t mind, I’m going to go flirt with Clarke’s new gallery artist.” She pointed to where Lincoln was standing by the punch table and stood with an extra sway in her step.

 

Clarke heard Bellamy sigh behind her, so she turned to face him once more.

 

“There’s no stopping that, is there?” He nodded toward where Octavia had walked up to an obviously enamoured Lincoln, who already looked at Octavia like she hung the stars.

 

“Well.” Clarke paused, looking back at him and finding his eyes. “There wasn’t any stopping us, was there?”

 

Bellamy smiled brightly.

 

“No, Princess.” He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “I guess there wasn’t.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Awwwww so sweet!
> 
> It was very strange of me to write a fic with little to no miscommunication, I will admit. These two were just sweet and already had it together in my head, so that's what came out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments and go follow me on Twitter @MallidayWrites.
> 
> OH! And go read my WIP, A Greater Pursuit! If you like Indiana Jones or National Treasure, it'h the Bellarke Fic you never knew you were looking for.
> 
> -Mally


End file.
